The Three Elite-Book 1
This is the first three elite book! Feel free to add on as long as you add your name to the authors list! This book is Written by: Shannon, Erica, And Indie Chapter 1 Shannon walked around the dull streets of New York. This place looked brilliant and vibrant in movies, but in real life, it was so so so colorless. Naturally, she headed to work, as always. She was about 17, which meant working day to night at a crappy mall job. Never work at a mall, ever. Today was the day of the lunar eclipse at least. That meant she could get some much needed break time. So when her boss announced everyone could go outside and see the eclipse she obeyed, finally! A break! When she got outside it was dark, like it was night. Then she checked her watch. It was only 4:00. Wow. The eclipse really was affecting New York City. The sun came out from the clouds and she looked up at the sudden burst of light. Too bright. Her eyes. Her eyes stung like they were on fire. She closed them tight and screamed, as any immature young-almost adult would do. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t see anything. Chapter 2: Flame's POV It was the day of the lunar eclipse. That dark, horrible day. I wasn't old enough to have a job, so instead, I was at home preparing a bonfire for some reason. It was already starting to become dark. I was surprised on how dark it was getting. I figured that I should light the bonfire then, so I could still see in the pitch black. As it kept getting darker and darker, I started the bonfire. When it was pitch black, the only light was my bonfire. I was glad I had it. I was glad I had. Then it became brighter. When all the light came back, I was looking at the bonfire, and it blinded me. My eyes hurt so much. I didn't know what to do. I was stumbling around in the grass by my bonfire. I had to be careful so I didn't fall in. Please don't fall in. Please don't fall in. Please don't fall in. I just kept thinking that over and over. I still couldn't see. I couldn't see anything. Then all of the sudden I shot off the ground into the sky. I still couldn't see. How? I was so confused. All of the sudden I dropped to the ground. When I jumped to see if I could fly, I did. I could fly. And I still couldn't see anything. Chapter 3: Blaze's POV 4 pm. There I sat, on the couch. I had just gotten home from my summer job at the local bookstore and had been ready to relax, only to find that the only thing on was news about the solar eclipse. I sighed, slightly annoyed, and got up to get some fresh air and stretch my legs outside. But, when I looked up to the sky I saw a blinding flash. I realized with dismay that the eclipse was starting and that I had forgotten my special eclipse glasses. I closed my burning eyes, but even through my eyelids I could still see the searing white light. All of a sudden, I fell to the ground, my body shaking with pain like I had never felt before. But when it was over my body coursed with a strange, almost magical kind of energy. I couldn't see a thing, but I pulled myself up effortlessly. I felt light. So light. I took a breath, and felt the energy pulse around me. But everything was pitch black. Chapter 4: Sparks POV The beeps were all I heard. But I couldn’t see. Everything was blinding me, making me weaker and weaker. But I felt stronger. I felt a pull, almost magical, trying to get me to reach out. Do what I needed to do. But I still only could hear beeps. And voices. There were voices too. I recognized my father‘s and my mother’s. Also Anna’s. But there were a lot that I never remembered. I fell back into the dark haze. Something was different. When I woke up again. I could see. I was in a hospital. My parents were beside me. No one else was in the room. I could still feel that pull inside of me, the urge to do something, to be part of something. I embraced the pull. Fire surged from my hands, filling the room with light. I screamed. It was too much light. Then the fire went out. Something was wrong. A week later I was able to go home. Anna saw me and practically strangled me with her hug. Every night I went outside. When everyone was sleeping. So I could be alone. Fire was a part of me now. I knew that. Whenever I tried fire would come. Sometimes I would twist it into shapes or objects. Sometimes I would make a fiery ball. I didn’t know much about it. But I knew one thing. Something had Changed.